Known prior art switchable finger levers have a too solid construction and are too large while being too complicated for mass production and too complex to assemble and possess an excessively high mass moment of inertia (s. DE 10 2006 046 573 A1) due to the arrangement of important components such as the restoring spring means on their valve side.